Plain Ol' Cammie
by Sadie Jo Black
Summary: Cammie Morgan has always been an average girl. Never had a boyfriend, never even had her first kiss. Cammie feels that her life couldn't be better, until a new kid moves in to town. Will this person bring her friends closer or push them apart? No spies!
1. Mornings

**Hey everyone! This is my very first FanFiction and so I hope you like it! But don't hate me if it's bad! I promise that as I further enhance my writing skills the stories WILL get better! (Oh and reviews to know what you guys want!) I love writing and such! And so I'm going to let you guys read this now! Oh and BY THE WAY, this has NOTHING to do with spies! It's just normal teenagers! Promise!**

**Thanks,**

**Jo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! <em>Whoever invented alarm clocks better hope I don't meet him. Ever. I slammed my palm down on the top of the alarm clock but the beeping would not shut up! I tried to find it but only succeeded in knocking it off of my bed-side table. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

I, Cameron Ann Morgan, hate mornings. I hate morning because it means that 1.) if I am actually waking up during the "AM" hours, I have school, 2.) it takes me away from my beauty sleep (even though if I slept for 1000 years I still couldn't be compared to Macey McHenry), and 3.) the dreaded alarm clock.

I reached for my phone and whined when the screen turned on. It took me a little bit to get adjusted to the sudden light.

_YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE FROM : Bex! _Oh great. 7am texts from Bex is not a good thing. They usually tell me to get my butt up and get ready or they tell me what I will be wearing that day. This one was both. I didn't bother texting her. I just taped a sign to my window that read "I'M AWAKE!". Bex is my life-long best friend and next door neighbor. We tape these signs to our windows because sometimes we are both too lazy to text.

I trudged into my bathroom and stared into the mirror for a while. I looked like I just rose from the dead. My hair was sticking out at odd angles, my eyes had dark circles under them, and my eyes seemed to droop a little. I washed my face with my Morning Burst® Clean and Clear, and then threw my hair into a messy bun. I knew that if Bex saw that she would tie me to a chair and torture me with straighteners and eye pencils. I am not over-exaggerating.

I picked out the outfit Bex told me to wear. A pair of deep purple leggings, a grey dress-shirt that came mid-thigh, a black belt that went mid-torso, and a pair of black flat-heel boots that came to my knees. I grabbed my messenger-style backpack and ran down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen to find my mom reading the paper with her gorgeous Gucci boots and long legs propped on the table.

"Good morning, Kiddo. How'd you sleep?" she asked, not even glancing up from her paper. Sometimes I think my mom is a spy or something, the way she never even has to look at me to know I'm there.

"Good, until that da- danged alarm clock went off." She looked up from her paper to glare at my almost slip-up. I threw my hands up in defense and grabbed a banana. She smiled and sort-of laughed at me. Then the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door with a mouthful of banana and I didn't even look to see who it was. When I opened the door I saw my best friend standing their with her makeup bag and curling iron in tow. Oh no. I looked around for a quick escape, but she saw what I was doing and grabbed me by the wrist. Before I could react I was being dragged up the stairs. Once again, NOT over-exaggerating.

After two straightener burns, one stab in the eye with the mascara brush, and a brutal attack with the eye pencil Bex approved of my looks and said that I could be seen out in public today. We were almost late so we ran out the door shouting goodbyes to my mom as we left.

When we got into the car we passed the used-to-be-vacant house three doors down from Bex's house. It looked like there was a teenager moving in because there was a basketball goal being unloaded from the truck. It could've just been a little girl's though.

Then mine and Bex's favorite song came on so we decided to roll the windows down and turn the music way up. We didn't care if we looked like fools, but we were singing at the top of our lungs.

"YOU. MAKE. ME. FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A. TEEN. AGE. DREAM!" we sang (even though it probably sounded like a couple of drunk girls singing karaoke).

A few minutes later we pulled into the high school parking lot. I got out and grabbed my bag from the backseat of Bex's Ford Fiesta. I stepped out of the car and noticed that the parking lot was oddly vacant. Usually there are kids making out, fixing their makeup, doing last-minute studying, eating their breakf- well, you get the idea.

I looked over at Bex. She was acting kind of weird this morning, but I just shrugged it off as PMS or something. After Bex made me check the mirror one more time and fix a fly-away I was ready to go inside. As soon as I pushed through the double doors, I stepped backwards, gasping.


	2. Dodgeball

**I kinda' just updated this so quickly so it could be seen right when you go to the "Gallagher Girls" thingy! ; )! And so now I guess I won't leave you with TOO big of a cliffy, since you only had to press a button to find out why she was so shocked... Oh well! I'll stop rambling now!**

* * *

><p>When I threw the doors open I never expected what I saw. Ever. In a bajillion million years.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMMIE!" A chorus of voices yelled when I came in. I gasped and threw my hands over my mouth. I saw Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick all standing in the very front of the giant crowd. There had to have been at least the whole sophomore class there. Just to tell me happy birthday!

I didn't even notice it was my birthday until they all surprised the poo out of me. Well, no, not really, but... nevermind that. Bex, Liz, and Macey came over and hugged me really tight, while the boys just stood back. I guess group hugs weren't to their likings.

"So now that this is taken care of, we have to plan for your party on Friday!" Macey squealed.

"No, Mace. I already said I don't want to have a party. I just want the six of you to come to my house and watch movies." I said. I KNOW I've already been over this once with Macey, but she is, well, Macey. And what Macey says, goes.

"Cameron. You can't just be a stinking party-pooper! No pun intended, by the way. You HAVE to have a party! You're turning 16! This is like, the biggest party of your whole life!" I guess she had a point... No. I couldn't let her get to my head like that. I just couldn't.

"Please Cam! It's just a party!" That time it wasn't Macey that spoke. It was Liz. My Lizzie! Actually siding with Macey on a PARTY! Liz is the 'stay home, read a book, finish the science project 3 weeks before it is due' kind of girl. NOT the party kind of girl like Macey or Bex!

"If I agree to a party, it can not have more than 30 people. And no alchohol seeing as my mom WILL be home." I let out a heavy sigh while Bex and Mace ran off talking about party ideas. Liz, however, had a look on her face. Not the 'I know something you don't know' look that I get from Bex, but the 'I'm really sorry' look.

"Lizzie, somethings up. Tell me." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and sighed.

"I didn't want to side with Macey. I know you don't like parties. But she said that she would take my laptop and hide it from me if I didn't! I'm so sorry, Cammie!" She threw her hands up over her face and sighed extra heavy this time. I didn't know if I should just take her to class or comfort her.

"Liz, look!" She still didn't look up. "Lizzie, don't make me do this..." She peeked through her fingers and stared at me.

"Do... what?" I set my middle finger and my index finger on her shoulder and started 'walking' them up her shoulder. "Oh! Cammie please don't. I'm begging you. You KNOW that I'm sensitive to tickling!" she cried. As soon as my fingers got half way up her shoulder she took off running. My Lizzie. I chuckled to myself when I noticed a new kid walk out of the office.

He was about 5'8" with messy brown hair. Not the 'I don't really care' messy, but the kind of messy where it makes a guy look... hot. When he saw me he smirked at me. SMIRKED. Did my hair look awful? Is something wrong with my makeup?

"Hi," a deep, hefty voice said. I was too busy worrying about how I looked to notice him walk over to me, and it kind of scared me when he said that. I jumped a little, and then I felt my cheeks flush red when he chuckled at me. "My name is Zach. Zach Goode."

I stuck my hand out beckoning him to shake my hand. "My name is Cammie." He shook my hand with his rather smooth hands... No, Cammie. I just met this guy. I couldn't start to find stuff about him that I thought was kind of... hot... No, stop it.

I don't know how long I was thinking about that stuff because he had his hand on my shoulder shaking it. "Cammie. Earth to Cammie..." I couldn't help but crack a little smile when he said that.

"Sorry. Guess I was kind of thinking about something." I looked into his emerald green eyes, and I could see little gold flecks in them. Those had to be the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen... Cammie, stop. You are doing it again.

He left his hand there a split-second longer than he had to. He looked at me with that annoying smirk from earlier. "And what were you thinking about?" He crossed his arms and stared straight into my eyes. I couldn't take it. I had to turn away so he wouldn't see my cheeks turn a to some shade of pink.

"That is classified." I said. I tried to sound as confident as I could, but I had to admit. He made me feel different inside...

"Well then. Sorry for asking Ms. Morgan." He smirked even wider when he saw the confused look roll across my face. I never told him my last name...

"How did you know my last name? I NEVER told you my last name. How?" He just pointed to himself with a smirk.

"Spy." And with that, he winked at me and walked off. He just LEFT. How rude was that? That was beyond uber rude. **(A/N: I didn't know if you guys would know what uber means, so let's just say that it means very!)**

I glanced at the clock and I realized I had 5 minutes to run all the way across the high school to my first class. I mean, Ms. Hancock, my gym teacher, liked me. But she hated it when anyone was late so that means we all had to run a mile if someone was late. I was afraid for my life as I ran. Being mobbed in the girl's locker room by a bunch of angry teenagers was NOT the way I wanted to go.

As soon as I bursted into the gym the bell, signifying that you were late, rang. Ms. Hancock was calling roll and she had just gotten to my name. "Morgan! You were one second away from getting all of these people a one mile run around the court." Everyone cheered when she said that.

"Alright, today we will be playing dodge ball. But before you get too excited, let's have our guests join us." When she said that the gym doors burst open with Mr. Solomon's gym class. The boy's gym class. I saw Jonas, Grant, Nick, and then finally, at the back of the line, Zach.

He was so going to pay. He might have known my last name, but I don't think he knows that I played pitcher on the softball team two years in a row. I internally laughed my evilest laugh. I jumped about a foot, though, when Ms. Hancock blew her whistle. That meant it was time for everyone to go change into their gym clothes.

"Cammie, what was wrong with you out there?" Bex screamed at me when we got into the locker room. "I was trying to talk to you for 5 minutes and you just sat there staring at ONE of those boys! I want to know who it is THIS INSTANT."

I love my friends, I really do. But sometimes they remind me of my mother. "Bex, I was just thinking. Not staring at some stupid boy." I think I lied fairly well, but Rebecca Baxter was better than that. She saw straight through the lie.

"Cammie, don't think I won't find out who it is! If you like someone, I will find out." She sounded kind of evil when she said that. That time I laughed out loud. Bex stared at me with harsh eyes, but eventually she broke into laughter too.

When Ms. Hancock blew the whistle again we all ran out of the locker room. I think every girl in there missed a beat when they saw the boys. White sleeveless shirts, black gym shorts, and some of them even had wet hair. I think they poured water on it because no one sweats that much, that easily. My eyes went to one boy immediately, though. He saw me staring at him and he just smirked at me. That was going to get on my nerves.

We each grabbed a ball and stood in a fighting position. Me and Bex were in the middle of three lines. We girls had a strategy figured out. We put the weaker ones that didn't mind getting out up front, they were also know as the guards. Then the line in the middle was the line that was doing the damage. Me and Bex were on that line. And then, finally, the line in the back was to catch and fly balls they could, so they didn't roll into the out-of-bounds zone.

As soon as Ms. Hancock blew her whistle, again, balls started flying. You could hear the sudden _SMACK _of a ball making contact with someone and then the groan that came after it. The whole gym was filled with the sounds of gym shoes squeaking on the floor, the cries from the girls huddled in the corner, and the grunts from the people getting hit and/or throwing the balls.

Right when I saw Mr. Goode, I reared my arm back and threw the ball with all the power I could. I must have miscalculated my aim because it made contact with a boy I swear Liz could have beaten up. It hit him flat in the stomach and then he leaned over and started coughing. "I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed at the kid. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile and a thumbs up. I felt horrible.

I looked at Bex who screamed at me and told me to duck. I did as I was told, right before a ball came flying over my head. I could feel the wind off of the ball, and I could hear the ball hit my hair. It almost made contact with me, so I knew I had to stay focused.

When I stood back up there was a smirking Zach staring right at me. He was the one that threw the ball... Oh, this means war. I ran over to Bex, dodging balls as I went, and whispered in her ear. "Bex! The new kid! Get him." An evil smile flashed across her face as she found her target.

Bex threw a ball at him, but he swiftly jumped behind Jonas, causing Jonas to get hit. He is so rude! I just hope he has Madame Dabney's 'Etiquette' class. Bex was too busy pitching a tantrum about missing Zach to notice the ball that was flying at her. "BEX!" I screamed. She turned around and looked at me and then at the ball, but it was too late. She got hit smack in the chest.

"DANG, WHO THREW THAT? I SWEAR I'LL HURT SOMEONE." Bex had a temper. It was a Baxter family thing. It took Anne Fetterman and Eva Alverez to pull Bex to the bleachers. People all around me were getting hit, and so were the people on the guy's team. Soon enough, it was just me and Zach left.

"Come on, Morgan! You can't win. I'm too _Goode_ to lose to a girl!" He was smirking from ear to ear. I ignored his last-name pun.

"Oh, Zachy. You have much to learn here." And with that, I reared my arm back, once more, and released it with all the power I had in my 5'5" body. Zach must have thrown his at the same time, though because I heard two balls make contact. I knew I had gotten hit, because I was on the ground with a sore butt. And I saw that Zach had gotten hit because he was clutching his man-hood like his life depended on it. I chuckled to myself, while all the girls ran over to help me up.

The gym was full of a chorus of "Who won?" or "Was it a tie?" As soon as we were all sitting on the bleachers, Ms. Hancock and Mr. Solomon were in the middle of the gym with hushed whispers. Every person in that gym was watching the two converse in the middle, except for me and Zach.

He was staring at me. But can you guess what he was doing? If you said smirking _CONGRATULATIONS. You won!_ I just crossed my arms and glared at him. After 2 minutes of silence Ms. Hancock cleared her throat, causing me to break my glare at Zach.

"Well, it seems as though the winner is..." Ms. Hancock loved torturing us, I guess. "The girl's team!" A roar of cheers broke out from the girl's side of the gym, while the boys sat there groaning and complaining. Zach rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Who's _GOODE _now, Zachy?" I walked past him and winked. He just glared at me. Cammie, 1; Zach; 0.


	3. Can you say

**So, I don't have too much to say about this one! Except I feel like I'm spoiling you guys by updating so quickly! Do you guys like it? ; )! **

**Thanks,**

**Jo!**

**Oh and I GUESS I'll do a disclaimer now, sadly. I, SadieGoode, DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES. All rights go to Ally Carter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Cam, that was bloody AWESOME!" Bex cried as soon as we got into the locker room! I had gotten so many "Good Job, Cammie!"'s and "Way to go!"'s. Bex was right. It WAS bloody awesome. What an awesome way to start out my birthday.<p>

I changed back into my school clothes, while Bex fixed my hair and makeup. When we walked out of the gym Grant, Jonas, and Nick caught up to us. "Good job, Cammie. But the only reason you won was because Ms. Hancock wanted to be nice on your birthday." Grant was always like an older brother to me. So that's why I punched him in the arm. Hard.

He cried out in pain, but we all just laughed. He glared at us. As we were walking to Mt. Fib's science class Zach ran and caught up to us. He threw his arms around Grant and Jonas' shoulders. "So I see you three made a new... friend." Bex said, glaring at Zach.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bex, this is Zach." Nick said. "He's new here and he has every class with us. So we took him under our wing." With that, the boys started dying laughing. It must have been some stupid inside joke they had. Me and Bex just stared at eachother.

Zach held out his hand to Bex, but she merely walked past him. Someone's a little mad about getting out of the dodgeball game.

"Cammie, Zach. Zach, Cammi-" I cut Grant off.

"We've already met." Zach smirked at me. I stopped in my tracks and just stared him down. He stood there and put his hands on his hips and cocked a hip. I couldn't help but giggle after that. He laughed, although I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or him.

When we were almost to the classroom Macey and Liz came running down the hallway screaming my name. When they got to me they were panting. "CAMMIE! A new kid moved into that house near you and Bex! And rumor has it he's cute..." Macey trailed off staring at Zach. "Oh..."

"Well, thank you. By the way, I am that new kid. And my name is Zach Goode." Macey just looked at me with a gleam of evil in her eye. Why are my friends so cruel to me?

"I'm Macey. This is Liz. Nice to meet you. And I see you've already met Cammie." Macey winked at me, but I just gave her the 'shut up or I'll kill you' look. Liz held her hand out and he shook her hand. After that we all went to class, but when we walked in we saw that Mr. Fibs had replaced all the desks in the room with lab tables.

"From today to the end of the school year, ladies and gentlemen, we will have these tables. We're going to start working in Chemistry. So everyone hang tight in the front of the room while I get your assigned seats ready." I looked at Macey, Bex, and Liz. I could tell that we all just internally sighed when he said 'assigned seats'.

"Okay so in table one we have Eva and Tommy." Eva let out a mega sigh while Tommy looked rather happy. Poor Eva... Having to sit with one of the weirdest boys in 10th grade, and he has the BIGGEST crush on her. Mr. Fibs kept calling out names, and occasionally you would here a 'Yes!' or a 'Nooooo.' from people.

"In the back, right corner table we have Cammie Morgan and... Zachary Goode." I looked at my three best friends in the whole world and they all laughed at me. I probably looked like I had seen a ghost. Zach just walked past me and winked. He of course had that fat smirk on his face. I trudged to the back of the room, where thankfully, Bex had the table in front of me, with Grant. And to my left was Liz and Jonas. And then in front of Liz was Macey and Nick.

Okay so, Bex likes Grant. We all know that. And Macey loves to tease Nick because he is in love with Macey. And well, Liz and Jonas both like each other but they are too shy to tell each other. That's why everyone was thinking me and Zach would be a cute couple. But I did NOT like Zachary Goode. At all. Not even his gorgeous eyes, broad shoulders, perfect hair... No, not again.

When we all got our seats Mr. Fibs passed out a sheet of paper with all the chemicals we will be working with on it. Zach and I both reached for it at the same time, so our hands barely touched. It was like he had just walked across a carpet with socks on and shocked the poo out of me. We both looked at each other, but we turned away right after that. I think I made Zachary Goode blush. THE Zachary Goode blushing? Who knew!

Macey saw everything that happened there and she was staring at me with her evil gleam in her eye returning. Uh-oh. She has a plan and I know it. Like I said before, whatever Macey wants, Macey gets...

As Mr. Fibs went on about the rules and safeties of chemical usage Zach leaned over and whispered to me "Congrats on beating a Goode, Morgan. Should've known you had two years of softball pitching on me." I glared at him. How does he keep finding these things out?

"How'd you know that?" I stared at him. He smirked at me and, once again, pointed at himself. Can you guess what he said?

"Spy." Yep. I really hated him right then.

"Goode! Morgan! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Fibs was looking over the top of his glasses. I gulped and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Everyone was staring at us. "Well?"

"Well, uhm... Zach told me he was a spy..." I stammered. The whole class busted out laughing. Even Zach.

"What? I never said that." He kept laughing, but I just got redder. I really, really did not like him now. After Mr. Fibs got everyone quiet again Bex stuck her hand behind her and handed me a note under the table. '_Dude, I so heard him say that! He's such a liar! Want me to kill him?_' I grabbed my pencil and started to reply to her until Liz handed me a note. '_cammie what happened? did zach really not say that or is he just being a jerk?_' She had two boxes under it that said 'Jerk' next to the top box and 'Jokester' next to the bottom.

I put a very, very dark 'x' in the 'Jerk' box. Zach tried to lean over to see what I was doing, but I just turned my back to him. When I passed the note back to Liz, I finished replying to Bex. '_No, Bex. Let's not kill him. He'll get what's coming to him. Trust me._' I threw a piece of paper at Bex and she turned around. I handed her the note.

As soon as that happened, Macey passed me a note. What is with all these notes? There were 7 letters written on this paper. '_REVENGE_'. I like how she thinks. I passed that note around to Bex, and she turned around. She had a look on her face that even Chuck Norris would be scared of. **(A/N: I had to add Chuck Norris in here somewhere. And it just fit here. ;D!)**

As soon as Bex handed the note back to me I gave it to Liz. She read it; she had a horrified look on her face. When the bell rang to announce that it was lunch time, we all piled out of there as quick as possible. We ran straight to the lunchroom. I grabbed a sandwich, a brownie, and a bottled water. Everyone else did the same. After that we walked straight past the boys, who all had confused looks on their faces, and then we sprinted to the court yard.

After that, we started planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you guys' ideas for their 'revenge' on Mr. Goode would be cool!<strong>

**(Nothing violent, though! We still have to have some Zammie later on, and they can't hate eachother!) I'll probably update again, tomorrow, maybe! I'll probably open up a poll to see what you guys want to do on revenge, maybe!**

**Thanks,**

**Jo!**


	4. Revenge: Planning

**Can someone say revenge? Poor little Zachy isn't going to get away with making our Cammie look like a fool THAT easily. No, no, no! He's gonna' get what's coming to him... -Evil grin-**

**Thanks,**

**Jo!**

* * *

><p>Bex, Liz, Macey, and myself sat under the tree coming up with plan after plan for Zach. Bed said we could put a poisonous spider in his bed but we immediately scratched that out. I didn't want to kill the boy.<p>

After 30 minutes of plotting revenge the bell rang. Time for Madame Dabney's class. I was thankful that I had every class with Bex, and almost every class with Macey and Liz. I didn't have gym with them.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Etiquette class. Today we will be learning the art of dance!" She clapped her hands together and smiled.

The girls all squealed while the boys groaned. "Boys! Do you know how rude and revolting those noises sound? I do not want to hear them ever again in my class! Understood?" Madame Dabney was staring them daggers right then.

"Yes Madame Dabney." the boys all said in unison. Madame Dabney started rattling off facts about 'The History of Dance'. I was actually paying attention until none other than Zach came over.

"So, where'd you four go during lunch?" He didn't seem all that interested so I figured I would mess with him a bit.

"Well Liz went to the library with Macey to work on a project they have to do for Art, Bex went to the gym and played basketball, and I..." I trailed off and looked at my feet. I could tell Zach was interested then because he bent down and stared into my eyes. I was so evil laughing inside.

"I went to makeout with Josh Abrams!" I blushed, but I don't know why. Either way it made my lie look more truthful.

"Wait, who?" A look of pain crossed his face but it was gone in the same second. He was trying to keep his 'bad-boy' status, but I could see right through his facade.

"You know the quarterback on the football team? Him." Zach might've been the new kid here, but everyone knows Josh Abrams. Zach's fists clenched together and I swore his knuckles would've turned white if Macey hadn't came over and pulled me away.

"Cammie, what did you do to make him so mad?" She wasn't mad at me for making him mad. She was proud of me.

"Well, I told him I kissed Josh Abrams. And so know I'm sure that he likes me, but revenge isn't over yet. This is just the start." I could feel a smirk cross my face.

"Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry! Would you like to share with the class?" We both shook our heads. "Well okay. Pay attention. I am fixing to assign every boy and girl in here a dance partner."

"Eva and Tommy will be dance partners." Poor, poor Eva... "Macey and Nicholas are paired together." Nick was probably having a mental heart attack when she said that. "Elizabeth and Jonas, Rebecca and Grant." Madame Dabney was the only person in school who could call Bex Rebecca and not be afraid for life.

Names kept being called, and each time I was getting more and more worried. Finally there were four names that weren't called. Zach's, Josh's, Dee-Dee's, and mine. Either way, this would be good.

"I would like to have Cameron and Joshua paired together. Deborah, that leaves you with Zachary." I didn't know if I should laugh or cry when she said I was with Josh.

"Madame Dabney, listen. I dont even know this... Dee-Dee." Zach put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at Madame Dabney with pleading eyes.

"Well, Mr. Goode, today is a wonderful day to meet new people." I loved Madame Dabney for saying that.

"Some people are already close to others." I heard Zach mutter that under his breath.

Madame Dabney started the music and grabbed a stack of magazines. I grabbed Josh's hand and placed his other hand on the small of my back. I saw Zach watching us out of the corner of my eye and I smirked.

Me and Josh had a good few inches in-between us until Madame Dabney came over and placed a magazine between our chests. She pushed me forward so my chest had nothing but a magazine between his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not let these magazines fall to the floor! That will be your main goal today! I will start the music and I want you to start working on the dance we studied last Friday! And... begin!" She pressed the 'play' button on the stereo and we began to dance.

I was thinking '1, 2, 3, 4' in my head when Josh spoke up. "So, Cammie. I saw you in gym today. That was pretty awesome. Oh, and, happy birthday. The football game is on Thursday night and all, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the after party game with me. Maybe."

"Oh, Josh, I don't know. Who all is going to be there?" I knew it would really make Zach jealous, but I wasn't big on parties.

"The football team, cheerleaders, and like anyone, I guess. You could even bring your friends. If you want..." He was really sweet. Unlike that Zachary no-Goode. I just had to give him a chance.

"Well okay, Josh. I'll come with you. On one condition." His eyes widened, telling me to go on. "You have to help me make Zachary Goode as jealous as possible."

With that he smiled a real smile. Not just a smirk I get from Zach. "Okay, deal. I'll help you." He dipped me backwards and I laughed, making sure Zach was watching. I could almost see the fumes blowing off his head.

After that class, I waved to Josh. Maxey was the first one to get to me in the hallway. "Cammie, making Zach jealous isn't a part of our plan. But I like it." I laughed at my friend and her sometimes-evil mind.

Bex and Liz caught up with us soon after and we went to immediately planning 'Phase 1' of our plan. After coming up with nothing we decided to continue this after school at my house.

The rest of the day went by fast. I sat near Liz, Macey, and Bex in every class. I would occasionally turn around and catch Zach staring at me, but he would look away when I caught him.

As soon as the bell rang telling us to go home, I found my best friends and walked into the parking lot. As soon as we got to Bex's car and grabbed the handle, I froze in that spot. Zachary Goode was as _Goode _as dead.


	5. Car Trouble?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've been so busy with school and stuff! But anyways, here it is! Oh and time for a disclaimer, I guess.**

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Gallagher Girls Books. All rights to Ally Carter!**

* * *

><p>As soon as I grabbed the handle to Bex's car, I was stuck there. I'm not kidding. I was STUCK there. Zach had put that super sticky glue stuff on her handle! I couldn't even move my hand. I heard a group of boys dying from laughter behind me, so I turned around to see none other than Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas.<p>

Bex had the four-door Ford Fiesta so Liz and Macey were stuck along with me and Bex. Macey started shouting curse words at Nick so loud I'm sure people in China could hear it. Bex was glaring at Grant, and Liz was just standing there struggling to hold all of her books and her laptop with one hand. I just stood there fuming.

"Uh... Cammie? Don't... don't break the car. Okay?" I looked at Liz who was staring at my hand on the handle. I looked down at it and I realized I had the handle pulled up as far as it could go, and fixing to make it go farther. I tried to pull the door open, but they glued it shut too.

I counted to three in my head and pulled it as hard as I could. With two more heaves on it the door flew open, I flew backwards, and my fingers came free. I looked down at them and I could see the red marks forming on my fingertips. I threw my books into Bex's car and stomped over to Zach.

"Having some car trouble?" He looked down at me and the guys started laughing again. As soon as I glared at them they stopped.

"Zachary Goode. I don't know WHO you think you are but I'll tell you who you are not. You are NOT my friend, boyfriend, or ANYTHING. And guess what. Payback is a-" I was cut off by a car honking at me.

"Cammie! Hey! So listen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me to dinner tonight. I'll pay." Josh winked at me and I smiled. I nodded my head and said a quick yes. "Alright, cool! I'll pick you up at 7, sharp!" He pulled out of the parking lot and Zach just stared at me.

"So, that's Jimmy. Well he's a cutie." Zach said, staring straight into my eyes. This time I wasn't phased by his gorgeous eyes.

"Josh, and yes. And it sounds like I have to go get ready for my _DATE_." I made sure to make that word very clear. I turned around and walked back to Bex's car. They had all gotten loose from the glue and they were sitting in their seats. I got into the front seat, since I DID call shot-gun.

"Oooh, so our Cammie is going on a date with Josh!" Macey was the first one to speak.

"Mace, it isn't a date. He's just helping me get mess with Zach. So let's go to my house and start this whole 'revenge' thing." I tried to keep my cool on the outside, but on the inside I was excited about the revenge.

When we got to my house we all ran up the stairs. I flopped down onto my bed, throwing my stuff on my desk. Macey and Bex took the beanbag chairs and Liz laid on the floor hugging a pillow to her chest. She had a notebook and pen in her hands.

"What if we put a bug... in his... bed?" I loved Liz, but she wasn't the best one for revenge plans. She doesn't like to hurt or harm people in any way. We weren't looking to hurt him PHYSICALLY, just trying to dampen his 'bad boy' reputation.

"Now Lizzie, you are the genius here. You do the math on why we can't do that." Bex said to Liz. A look of 'Oh' crossed Liz's face. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends. When I looked at Macey she was fingering with a bottle of perfume she got out of her bag.

"What if... we messed with his appearance instead of just focusing on his reputation? Because everyone KNOW that your appearance is the main part of your reputation..." I stared at Macey while Bex just smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bex was the kind of person that got kind of angry when someone else did something more _bloody awesome_ than her.

We went to work figuring out how to not totally destroy his appearance, but just lessen his hotness by a ton. It took a few hours to come up with a solid plan, but we did it. And at 5pm it was torture time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is like my shortest chapter so far, but I wrote it at 11 o' clock at night! I'm so sorry you guys and I promise to make it up to you somehow! Trust me! And leave some reviews saying whether I should end this story with a bang (not yet, but after like 20-25ish more chapters, maybe) or have a sequel!<strong>

**Thanks!,**

**Jo(:_  
><em>**


	6. Will you?

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I was so tired from school lately! I hope you all can forgive me! : D? Love you all! 3 Thanks for reading this, by the way. Means a ton to me. Especially when you _REVIEW_! : D**

_**I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. All rights go to Ally Carter.**_

**Thanks,**

**Jo!**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cammie stop moving your head! You're going to make me burn it!" Liz screamed at me. I stopped moving, but not because I wanted to. Bex had came around the back of the chair and got one of my belts and strapped me to the chair. I told you I wasn't over-exaggerating about the whole torture thing.<p>

"You guys, it isn't even a date!" I couldn't talk after that because I had lipsticks of several shades coming at me. They would put one on me, hate it, and wipe it off. Then that repeated for about 50,000 times. After they decided on a medium shade of pink, they turned me to the mirror.

My mouth gaped open when I saw that girl in the mirror. I swore it wasn't me, because my hair never falls in soft curls over my shoulder, or my eyes never sparkled due to the perfect shade of eyeshadow they had on. I never looked beautiful. So I just swore it wasn't me.

"You're welcome." I turned around and saw Macey leaning against the wall smiling at me. I threw my arms around my three best friends in the whole world and hugged them with all the strength I had in me.

"Hey! You'll mess up your clothes or your hair or something!" Liz was the one yelling at me then. I laughed and just threw my arm around her shoulders.

We ran downstairs and turned the TV on. We all plopped onto the couches and started watching _The Golden Girls_. I always thought Rose and Liz are alike. And Macey and Blanche. And I guess I was like Dorothy. Liz has always been the clumsy airhead, Macey has always had guys falling for her, and I've always been like the mom. I even get called Momma Cam sometimes.

Bex is original. She is like no one, no one is like her. And that is why I love her. We were all laughing at the girls on TV when there was a knock on the door. I jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the door. I opened it up and saw Josh.

He had his hair gelled, a black leather jacket, a white long-sleeve polo, and dark-wash jeans. He was kind of... hot. I never really noticed how blue his eyes were until then. They were actually really pretty... "Cammie? Uhm, you okay?" Josh was doing that thing Zach did earlier. I need to stop that.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was just... nevermind. Deja vu, much..." I waved to my friends, grabbed my jacket, and ran out to Josh's car. When I got there he opened my door for me. Something Zach would probably never do. Ever. We pulled out of my driveway and started heading to town. I stared out the window at the trees. The leaves were starting to turn different shades of yellow and orange.

"So... Cammie. Thanks for coming with me." I turned to look at Josh, who had his left hand on the steering wheel and his right arm on the arm-rest. He looked at me and smiled his mega-watt smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nothing, Josh. I'm glad to join you." I rested my hand on the arm-rest and in a few seconds, his hand was laying on top of mine. I looked at him and blushed a little bit. He just kept his eyes on the road, but he was smiling. This kind of felt right. Until when we stopped at a red light, and I looked out the window. Zach was walking out of a store, he looked at me, and first he looked confused. Then he looked kind of sad, and then he looked mad...

He started to walk towards the car, but right when he stepped off of the sidewalk the light turned green and we were speeding away from him. He looked like he was going to have some words for me when I got home. Ouch.

We were about to pull into the Roseville Diner parking lot... or we were about to drive right past it and turn onto this old dirt road. I looked at Josh, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not at all trying to hide the confusion in my voice. He laughed at me and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a scarf type thingy. (Yes, I did say thingy.)

"Put this on. There's been a change of plans." He just chuckled at the very confused look on my face. I just shrugged and put it on. A million thoughts ran through my head. _Maybe he's a spy_; _Maybe he's a kidnapper and I'm his victim_; _Maybe he's doing this to be sooo romantic_.

The first two weren't as scary as the last one. I tried to count the seconds in my head, but let's face it. I'm no spy or super hero. I'm just plain ol' Cammie. Nothing SPECIAL. So why do all these random guys seem to like me? Maybe they are attracted to plain so they stand out more. Yeah... That's got to be it.

After a few minutes of winding turns and slight bumps, we came to a stop. I went to reach for the tie on the back of the blindfold but my hand was quickly pinned to my side. I guess it was still a secret. I heard the car door open and close. Then I heard my door open. As soon as it opened, I heard the soft chorus of crickets. I knew we were somewhere away from town.

He took my hand in his and helped me out of the car. I got chill-bumps as soon as I stepped out into the early autumn air. I guess he noticed because within a second his jacket was draped over my shoulders. I tried to slip my arm through the sleeve of it, but it fell to the ground. I couldn't do much since my hand was still in Josh's hand. (_EEP!_) He chuckled at me and help me put it on. He let go of my hand for a split second, but he took it again as soon as the jacket was on. Once again, _EEP!_

He led me forward, chuckling when I'd almost-fall. We walked for maybe a minute. "Okay. You can take your blindfold off now." I quickly reached to the back of my head, untying the cloth. When I took it off of my head I gasped.

We were standing on a hill type thing that over-looked a beautiful lake. The full moon reflected off of the water and it looked as if it was a mirror. There was a small picnic blanket with two plates, a candle piece in the center, and a small box wrapped in silver paper with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy birthday. I hope you like it..." I turned around and saw Josh, who had his hand on the back of his neck staring at his feet. I walked over to him and hugged him. I guess it took him by surprise because it took him a second or two to hug me back.

I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the fancy set-up. We sat down and he pulled out our "appetizer". Two small helpings of caviar with - No. Just kidding. He pulled out two rolls. At least he tried! We sat there eating for a bit, until we finished our rolls. He then reached into the basket and pulled out two peanut-butter sandwiches. I giggled a bit, that time, because the crust was cut off of the sandwiches and a small note was taped to the plastic bag.

_Josh, have fun on your date with Cammie! Oh my baby boy is growing up so fast! I bet she is beautiful. Bring her to meet your father and myself soon! XOXO, Mom_

Josh looked like he was about to die before I took his hand and smiled at him. "That is the sweetest thing ever, Josh. After this... date... go tell Mrs. Abrams that I'd love to meet her and your dad soon." He looked at me, shock obvious on his face. I just laughed at him and grabbed my sandwich.

We sat there and laughing and talking (and eating, duh) until around 9:00 PM. After we finished the two prettiest cupcakes ever made, he told me to open my present. It looked so pretty I didn't want to tear the paper open.

"I wrapped it myself." I looked at him and laughed. He looked so sweet and innocent. I slowly pulled a strand of the ribbon and tore the paper open. I was staring at a small blue box that was about the size of my palm. I opened the little box. There was a note engraved on the back of the lid.

_Cameron Ann Morgan, I know we haven't talked much, but I have had a crush on you since the seventh grade. I know I am pretending to be your boyfriend to make Zane jealous, but I really do like you. Will you be my girlfriend?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! You get to wait until the next chapter to see if there will be some Jammie or Zammie going on!<strong>

**SO SORRY about the super long wait for the update! LIKE, WAY SORRY! Please forgive me? I'm not even going to ask you to review this time! But you should and tell me whether you think it should be the Zammie or Jammie!**

**Thanks,**

**Jo! 3**_  
><em>


	7. Lizzie and Jonas

**I have decided to add some Jammie and Zammie for you guys! So all you Zammie lovers, just hold up and keep reading!  
>I promise there will be some Zammie! It might be in the <em>SEQUEL <em>(hint, hint) or something! But there will be Zammie! :{D! **

**I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

* * *

><p>I looked up from the little box and saw Josh staring at me. He looked like a young child that was just told to sit in front of the Christmas tree, but not to touch anything. I looked back down at the box and twirled the heart shaped locket in my fingers.<p>

"You've really liked me for that long?" I didn't look up at him, but I knew he heard me.

"Yeah... And I know we both said this wasn't a real date, but I'd like to ask you to a real date sooner or later..." I looked up at him now. A smile rolled on to my face and I didn't even try to stop it.

I reached over and took his hand. First he looked at our hands and then at me. He started to smile too. "I think I'd like that." We both just sat there smiling like weird-o's for a minute until I spoke up. "Oh, and, I do think I would like to be your girlfriend."

He let out a huge sigh of relief. Oops. He must've been waiting on me to SAY it for him to relax. I started laughing, and he joined me.

We sat and talked for a few more minutes, still holding hands. Then we got up and cleaned our "candle lit dinner" up.

After he set the basket in the back of his car, he came around and opened my door for me. I giggled when he bowed to me. He took my hand and helped me into the vehicle.

He shut my door and walked around to his side. He climbed in and shut his door. He shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car. He smiled at me and reached for his seat-belt. "Safety first." I laughed and reached for mine too.

When we were both buckled, he threw the car into reverse and started back towards town.

(TIME SKIP TO FRONT OF CAMMIE'S HOUSE!)

Josh pulled up in front of my house. The lights in the living room were on, and so were the lights in my bedroom. I knew the girls were still here. He parked the car and turned it off. I looked at him oddly, because I could have walked myself in. He just smiled at me and got out of the car. I reached for the silver handle, but the door swung open just as I grabbed it.

"Madam?" He tipped his imaginary hat and held his arm out for me. I got out of the car and shut the door.

"Why, thank you good sir!" I curtsied and linked arms with him. As we were making our way to the top of the porch steps I dropped the keys to the house. I bent down to pick them up, but as I did another hand reached for them at the same time. I looked up to see Josh's bright blue eyes.

When he breathed out, the sweet smell of mint enclosed me. His hand reached up to brush a strand of hair away from my face, but lingered on the back of my neck. My hands, involuntarily, reached around him and rested in his hair. I felt his other hand rest on my lower back.

Before I knew it, the world around me was spinning. His grip on me tightened and he pulled me closer to him. Our lips met. I closed my eyes and tried to soak up the moment.

When I pulled away I gasped for a breath. I quickly grabbed the keys and stood up. He stood up and leaned against the wall. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, as if nothing major just happened.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I said. I quickly put the keys into the lock, but the door wasn't locked at all. I blushed horribly and Josh laughed. He pecked me once more on the cheek and jumped the stairs of the porch and walked to his car.

I opened the door and quickly slid into the living room. I shut the door quietly, making sure not to wake my sleeping mother. She was sitting on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. I tip-toed over and turned off the TV and bolted upstairs.

I ran straight to my door, but paused in front of it. The girls might have fallen asleep, or they might have went home and just left the lights on. I was about to come up with another excuse of just to walk past the door until it flew open to reveal three girls with pursed lips and their hands on their hips.

"We've been expecting you." Bex said. I smiled a bit, but not much. Bex grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the room. "Sit." I did as I was told and sat on the bed. I looked at the door , trying to plan my escape if I had to get out of there fast. "Stay." I looked back at Bex, but listened to her. "Now speak."

"Okay, first off, Bex I'm not a dog. Secondly, there isn't that much to 'speak' about." I said, sheepishly. None of them looked very convinced.

"Cammie, do you know who I am?**" **Macie questioned.

"Well, yeah... You're Macie McHenry..." It came out more like a question.

"Not just Macie McHenry. I am **the** Macie McHenry. The girl who was on the cover of 'Boy Talk' in December. I know he kissed you, and I also know you liked it. And Josh is the kind of guy who doesn't go around kissing any girl he takes on a date, so I know you two are 'in a relationship'. Better go update your Facebook page, Cam." My mouth gaped open. She basically summed up my whole night in three sentences.

"Wow." Liz was just as amazed as I was. "Macie, you're good. Can you help me with... Nevermind." I quickly turned my head to look at a very red-faced Liz. Bex and Macie were both staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"You like Jonas!" They both screeched at the same time. Liz was almost as red as my mom's 'girl's night out' shoes.

"Guys, not so loud! My mom is asleep." I whisper-screamed at them. They nodded and mouthed the word 'sorry' to me.

"I do not like Jonas. I don't." The girls bickered for about an hour about whether Elizabeth Sutton has her first crush or not. I guess I didn't get to hear the verdict because I fell asleep about half way into the debate. When I woke up all the girls were gone, so I figured that Bex took everyone home. That is until I saw Macie's phone laying on the foot of my bed and the window to my room open.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, a cliffy!<strong>

**I am OH-SO-VERY SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! I have been extremely busy!**

**But now it is Christmas break and I am ready to write! I'll try to have Ch. 8 up soon!**

**Review, please!**

**Thanks!**

**-Jo**


End file.
